Optical bonding may be used to adhere together two optical elements using an optical grade optical bonding composition. In display applications, optical bonding may be used to adhere together optical elements such as display panels, glass plates, touch panels, diffusers, rigid compensators, heaters, and flexible films such as polarizers and retarders. The optical performance of a display can be improved by minimizing the number of internal reflecting surfaces, thus it may be desirable to remove or at least minimize the number of air gaps between optical elements in the display.